Feather
by ObsidianScars
Summary: An Ezio Auditore one shot


Okay so like, I was really not sure about this and I was originally going to write more but I had nothing planned and I actually really liked how it turned out, tbh I'm sorta proud of myself even though it's like so horrifically small and pointless but yeah that's enough rambling, enjoy!

You're surounded. You hold a single guard hostage as the others circle around you ready to attack, a stand-off that seems to be lasting an eternity.

Without warning somebody drops down in front of you, a guard now impaled undearneath them. You spin into action, slashing your captives throat with your dagger and throwing his body into a lunging foe, the mystery man has already taken out the other two by the time you finish the guard you bowled over.

"I apreciate you assistance, these dogs won't leave me alone. Hey, I've seen you before, or somebody like you, you're an assasin aren't you?" He nods, a smile growing on his face "Yes, I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze, you seem like the sort of person who would do well among our ranks. Would you help us?" You stand there in shock for a second. You? An assasin? You'd heard of this brotherhood that had been forming and you were all for them but you had never imagined this.

"So? Do you want to join us?" You snap out of your trance and nod eagerly, holding out your hand. "My name is (y/n)". Ezio tenderly takes your hand and shakes it "It is a pleasure to have you among us."

A few weeks pass as you train with fellow recruits. It's hard work but it's fun and fulfilling knowing you're helping your people get their voice back.

A few of the more seasoned assasins compliment your impressive progress as you swiftly defeat your peers in hand to hand combat, you also deal well in armed fighting when it comes to daggers and short swords.

You one major downfall is shooting, be it a crossbow or a gun you dont have much luck in the long range department but that doesnt stop you, all your free time is spent working on those rusty parts.

A bit over a month has passed and you haven't seen much of Ezio, he would come and check on everybody when he got the chance but he was a busy man, always on some amasing adventure. Some recruits always stayed near Ezio when it was permitted, giving him extra suport when he was in strife but you were often sent out doing minor missions, being as fresh to this as you were.

Your luck was soon to change.

One morning as the sun began to break over the horizon you flew across the city, gliding over rooftops and scaling walls, you didnt know where you were going, just that you WERE going.

As the wind blew through your hair and pushed back your hood you became lost in thought. The sun glinting over sufaces, glossy from the prior nights rain.

'Oof!' You almost collide with Ezio but he briskly sidesteps, withholding his arm to catch you and spin you into him. "Carefull there. You could get yourself hurt," he pauses as he lifts your hood back up, studying your face "you still have much to learn. Including not getting lost in thought and running into people." His gaze never falters. "S-sorry about that". He smiles softly at you then turns around and begins climbing. "Follow me, Feather".

"Feather?"

"Yes, Feather, you are about as light as one!" He laughs as he quickly ascends.

You follow as fast as you can.

It is not long before you are running beside him, carefully choosing where and how to place your feet as to not slip and fall, following his example.

"Where are we going?" You call out over the wind as he leads you into unfamiliar territory. He mearly turns to you and smiles as he pivots right and leaps off the edge of the building, your eyes never breaking contact. You slide to a halt and jump after him, never looking down as a flurry of pigeons scatter from their perch.

You land with a soft thud in a mound of hay, Ezio is already standing, running his hand along the stone wall that looms over you. You climb out of the hay, brushing vigilant pieces from your clothing.

"Where are we?" You question, touching the wall. It's cold and wet, slick with some sort of slime. "A very old place, once sacred to a society long past."

You can feel some sort of energy resinating through the walls.

You turn to be greeted by a magnificent sight. "How did I never know about this?" Ezio laughs, his voice echoing, bouncing off the stone walls. The cavern is large, about 20 meters wide and reaching unknown depths, the stonework turning to shadow in the distance as light stops leaking through.

High arches, encased in vines lead into mystery. "Why have you brought me here?"You ask after Ezio who has started making his way deeper. No reply.

He leads you onwards and you can soon make out the sound of running water.

After a long time walking in silence Ezio suddenly stops, you can sense him looking for something in the all consuming darkness.

He leans forward and pulls on a switch, grunting as he slowly drags it towards the ground. You lean over and help him, the pole gliding down with ease thanks to your combined efforts.

A low grumbling erupts as the wall in front of you is lifted into the ceiling, a warmly lit room being revealed, sunlight leaking through cracks that reached high on the walls.

The source of the water is revealed, a massive waterfall cascades in front of you.

"I see you like it." Ezio hums. You nod "It's beautiful"

"I want to make something important of this place, there is...a power. Ancient and bolstering. I can't just leave it here to be blown away with the sands of time, it beckons me (y/n)! My (brother/sister) would you help me?"

"You asked me the same question some time ago Ezio and the answer will never change, of course I will help you."


End file.
